Lost without you
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: The Mugiwara crew set off to the next island and the next island happens to be an Candy island. But what happen if the captain falls into the water and the Navigator just so happen to save him? Oneshot, LuNa, rated T for swearing 3D2Y Enjoy and Review!


Yo! It me Totashi again! Haha! This is my third One-shot and I might continue on making One shot's or just make a chapter story? But anyways back to the One-Shot and yet again the LuNa master herself Yassaonna-Chan gave me a helping hand! And now enjoy! By the way im updating fast ain't I?

I'm lost with out you.

Parings: LuNa

Rated T for swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece!

3D2Y

Enjoy!

The Mugiwara crew had just recently left the island and everything went back to normal on the sunny go. Same old, same old, Luffy ,Ussop and Chopper acted like idiots, Sanji cooked high call food and getting massive nosebleeds by just taking a peek at Robin or Nami, Zoro lifted weights, Franky in his work shop and Brook made a song. It was peaceful for entire day, surprisingly that Zoro and Sanji didn't argue or beat each other up in pulp for the day, nor did Nami beat the living crap out of "The three stooges." (Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper). The day passed by quickly and it was already late. It was a full moon and the moonlight lights up the ocean giving it an amazing view. Most of the guys were already asleep but in the girl's quarter the two girls in the entire crew were still wide awake.

Robin was on her bed looking outside of the window and saw the beautiful view on the ocean. She smiled to herself and went back to her sketching with her smile on her face. Nami turned around and noticed Robin smiling.

"What are you happy for?" Nami asked Robin. Robin looked back through the window. "Just admiring the view outside." She said but still had her smile on her face. Nami smiled and went back to her maps.

"Nami?"

Nami turned around to Robin. "Yeah, Robin?" She replied.

"How long till the next island?" Robin asked. Nami cocked her eyebrow and looked confused. 'We were just been on one.' Nami thought but she shrugged it off and checked her maps.

"Next island is in one week..." Nami said. Robin nodded and she took a sip of coffee from her coffee mug. Robin continued to watch outside of the window and continued to smile. Nami got curious and came to Robin's bed.

"What's so cool outside?" Nami said in a curious tone and she peeked outside of the window and her jaw dropped. It was an island in the horizon. Nami quickly double checked her map if she wasn't seeing things. But it didn't show on the map.

"But how? We're not supposed to hit land till a week!" Nami exclaimed. Robin giggled to herself on Nami's reaction and went back sipping coffee on her coffee mug. Nami ran to the Den-Den-Mushi. She picked up the microphone and began to speak though it. "Guys! Wake up! There's an island up ahead! Get your asses in gear and WAKE UP!" Nami yelled through the microphone.

In the Men's quarters everyone was still asleep and continued to snore on. They were on their bed sleeping like they were a pack of lazy zoo animals. Everyone had a separated dream on their own and it seem that they were having their dream of a life time.

"Nami-swan... Robin-chwan... Please take off... Your bra... Oh My god!" Sanji was squirting out blood even in his dream. But luckily Chopper installed a long clear tube connecting to his nose, so if Sanji was dreaming perverted stuff the blood will go down in the tube and into a blood bag to reuse later.

"My god, I love you!" Sanji yelled in his dream.

"Snore... Shut up..." Everyone muttered loudly in unison even though they were sleeping.

On to Zoro's sleep talking session.

"Stupid ero... Snore...Cook let... Snore... My screw...Snore... A screw on your... Snore... retarded eye brow..." Zoro muttering in his sleep and his hand were out and it was like Zoro pretending to screw a screw with a screwdriver.

On to Luffy's sleep talking session.

"Meat...snore...Meat...snore...Meat...snore." Luffy was on his bed sloppy and was drooling all over the ground and he continues to think about food in his dream.

"_OI! ALL OF YOU! GET YOUR ASSES UP! THERES AN ISLAND_ _UP AHEAD!" _Nami yelled though the Den-Den-Mushi once again.

Back to Nami and Robin.

Nami slammed the microphone down on the table. "Ugh! I'm going to kick their asses so they can-"

"Nami-san, allow me to do it." Robin crossed her arms across her chest. Hands started to sprout on the wall in the men's quarter. "Slap." Robin sprouted hands began to slap the living crap out of all the guys in the room. Robin heard loud faint screams in the men's quarter and smiled in delight. Soon she let go of her powers until she was satisfied.

**Ten minutes later...**

The entire crew was on the main deck of the ship and the guys... They all had swollen cheeks and their sizes of the swollen cheeks are the size of a water mellons and their lips were busted up and very puffy.

"Bhy dee bell bre be uoop kis blate? (Why the hell are we up this late?) Zoro tried to say but his lips were too busted up.

"Beah! (Yeah!)" The boy's said in a unison.

"Well, there's an island ahead of us and it not charted on a map! So I need you guys to be at full alert! And please for god sake Luffy, stop picking you nose!" Nami yelled and pulling Luffy's arm away from his nose. "Get into your position!" Nami yelled out. Everyone nodded and ran into their position but suddenly the crew was heard cannon shots... Marines; Two battle ship appeared out of no where and began to ambushed the Mugiwara crew.

A marine soldier looked though his binoculars and to get a better view on whom are they facing against. He looked closely and he saw a pirate flag with a straw hat on it. "Captain, visuals confirm! It's the Mugiwara crew! The captain with a bounty of four hundred million berris!"

"Right! Men, focus your fire on the Mugiwara crew! Make sure you hit them with your cannons!" The captain directed them. "Right!" the Marine soldiers said in unison. They adjust their cannon and fired on the sunny go**.**

**Back to the sunny go...**

"Why the fuck are marines here! At this time!" Said the green haired swordsmen as he drew out two of his katana's and sliced the cannon balls as they came flying to the ship.

"I don't know, you stupid marimo!" Sanji re-direct the cannon ball away from the ship.

"Let me handle this!" said the highly energetic captain. Luffy stood on top of the sunny go's head. The marine ships were closing in and it was in Luffy's range to attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Luffy stretched his leg and gave it a huge sweep kick at the marines ship and took them both out in one hit. He turned around with a victory grin on his face. But one of the cannon sets off a cannon ball right in front of Luffy making the entire ship rock. Everyone hung on the table for dear life but Luffy lost his balance and started to trip in to the water.

"AHHHH!" Luffy fell off the sunny go's head and into the water continue to fall into the water.

Nami quickly turned around and saw Luffy not on sunny go's head and she quickly checked what had happen. She saw Luffy most prized possession and her eye's shot up.

"Luffy!" Nami dove in the water. She grabbed Luffy's hat and tried to swim down. But the water was still strong and active since the cannon ball hit the water. But she still was able to manage to dive down into the water. She swam down quickly as possible and hoping to find her captain.

'Where are you!' Nami said in her mind. She looked around but it was really dark and barely see. She saw her captain sinking through the water. 'Luffy!' Nami thought and she dashed through the water for her Captains' life. Nami got to Luffy and warped his arm around her shoulders and swam back up.

'Don't you die on me!' Nami thought and swam up faster then ever. She got up to sea level. She was gasping for air and coughing out water.

"Guys! Get us on to the ship!" Nami yelled. Robin saw them in the water and crossed her arms across her chest. Arm's sprouted out of the ship and continued to extend to Nami. Nami quickly grabbed her sprouted hands and gotten a tighter hold on Luffy. Soon Robin reel them in onto the boat.

Luffy's body was on the ground lifelessly. Nami quickly dash to Luffy's body and was on her knees. "Chopper! Luffy needs help now!" Chopper nodded and quickly rushed next to Luffy, to check.

"Luffy swallowed tons of water! Nami, we need you to do CPR!" Nami's cheeks went red and Sanji was in his rage mode. But Robin sprouted arms held Sanji down and Zoro was watching the entire thing and enjoyed it.

"Ok fine, I'll do it!" Nami said. Nami slowly leaned forward and her lip met with Luffy's and began to blow air into his lungs. Nami's face was redder then a tomato. She got back up and began to press Luffy's chest hoping the water will come out of him. Nami did this a couple for time. Luffy spewed out the water out of his mouth and coughed and panting. He opened his eye lids slightly and his vision was blurry. He turned around to Nami and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Nami..." Luffy said weakly. Nami grabbed hold on Luffy and hugged him. Luffy didn't looked confused.

"Don't ever do that again, Idiot!" Nami put on a weak smile. Luffy smiled and hugged her back.

"I won't, I promise you..." Luffy said. Nami nodded on his shoulder and they both let go. Then they both turned to Sanji was still struggling through Robin's arm.

"I'm going to kill you! You shitty captain!" Sanji said and struggling. Luffy cocked his eye brow but ignored it and shrugged his shoulder. Soon he realized his hat was missing.

"Oh crap! Where's my hat! Crap, Crap, Crap!" Luffy ran around the ship panicking but soon he ran into Nami's fist. He dropped and he went down in a count. Nami smirked and dropped Luffy's hat on top of his face. Luffy got up and grabbed his hat on his face and started to grin with joy.

"

Thanks again..." He smiled at Nami. Nami smiled back and nodded. Luffy scratched the back of his head and went back to the men's quarters. But Nami hold him back with his shirt.

"Where do you think your going? There's an island up ahead." Nami smirked, Luffy instantly went on the sunny go's head and looked at the island up a head. "Island! Up ahead! Yosh!" Luffy fist pumped and grinned of excitement. The sun began to rise from the horizon, giving a nice view up ahead.

"Judging the look from this distance we'll hit land in four hours." Nami said behind Luffy. He turned around and nodded at Nami, and with a smile on his face. Nami smiled back and headed back to the girl's quarters.

**Four hours later...**

The Mugiwara crew hit land and everyone got off the ship and they looked around but with a confused look on their faces. They all looked up and saw pink fluffy clouds and the sand was really white.

"What the hell is this place?" Ussop exclaimed. Then he grabbed a pinch of the sand on the ground and closly examine it. 'Is this sugar?' Ussop thought. He took a little lick and his eye shot wide open as he licked the sand.

"Oi! Guys! The sand is sugar!" He yelled out. Everyone look at Ussop as he was crazy or something.

But for Luffy his eye was shining and he grabbed a handful of sand and shoved it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he continued to eat the sand. "You're right, Ussop! It is sugar!" As Luffy continued licking the sand. Everyone cocked their eye brows and took a pinch of the sand and licked.

"It is sugar!" Nami said in a surprised tone. Then everyone nodded and agreed that it was sugar. Soon everyone left the beach and continued to explore the island and there was a weird looking forest ahead of them. The trees looked rather slim and the tree bark was white and the leaves had a weird design on them it. And it was circular.

Luffy was looking at the tree with a drool on his face. "I wonder if the tree is a lollipop!" Luffy said. Everyone sweat dropped and slapped their forehead for Luffy's stupidity. Luffy climbed on the tree as if he was an actual monkey. Soon he got to the leafs part and took a big lick at them. His eyes widened as he tasted sweetness.

"Guy! The trees are Lollipops!" Luffy yelled to the crew and went back to licking the tree's leafs. Everyone cocked their eye brows. Nami looked confused 'The sand is sugar... and the trees are lolipops... oh god, don't tell me.' Nami thought and slapping her own forehead.

"Guys! We're on a candy Island!" Nami shouted out and everyone's jaw fell. They couldn't believed that they were on an island and almost everything is candy.

"So I guess this place is inhabited..." Robin said. Nami looked at Robin confusedly.

"How do you know?" Nami asked Robin.

"If you think about it people can't survive with just candy and same goes for the animals." Nami lifted her head up and let out an "Oooh" sound.

"Nami, let's continue to explore to see if we can find anything..." Robin said and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Guys! Let's go!" The crew nodded and followed the girls further into the candy forest. As they go along they saw rivers made out of syrup, bushes made of cottin candy, which by the way Chopper ate every cotton candy bush they saw, and instead of huge bricks, they were huge Gumdrops. Almost the entire island is edible.

The mugiwara crew continued to explore the island. Luffy was bored but he had other things on his mind. 'Man, I need to think of a way to thank Nami... I mean she saved my life and my hat so I gotta thank her in some way...' Luffy thought. Then soon they passed a little pit of hearts of candy. Luffy looked at it and examined them. It had text on them but he ignored it and continued to explore the island.

The day passed and it was sunset. The crew was exhausted for walking through the island so then they went back to the beach where the sunny go was at. They decided to camp on the beach today. Everyone helped out to set everything up; The fire, tent and food.

Luffy sat on the sand/sugar and looked up into the orange sky. Nami notice that he was spaced out with the other crew mate and went to check up on him.

"You ok?" Nami asked. Luffy turned around to Nami and nodded.

"I'm just thinking of something..." He muttered but loud enough for Nami to hear.

"Oh OK, but that seems rare for you." Nami smirked.

"Neh!" Luffy stick out his tongue at Nami which made her laugh. Luffy got back up to his feet and walked back down the beach to think.

"Where do you think your going?" Nami asked. Luffy stopped and turned back around to Nami.

"I'm just gonna take a walk..." Luffy said and went back, walking down the beach again.

"Don't go wandering around and get yourself lost, ok! Or else I have to find you again!" Nami said. Then Luffy's eyes widened and ran off into the forest. 'I know what I can do to thank her! Now where the hell is that heart candy pit?' Luffy thought. He continued to search the forest. After an hour he had finally found it. He quickly ran to the pit and began to search the right candy with the right text on it.

'No... No... No... Why the hell can't I find the right one?' Luffy thought. He continued to search the pit and after two hours he had found the right candy heart. 'YES! Finally the one I was looking for!' Luffy picked up the candy heart that he was looking for. It was getting late and the sky turned dark, and Nami began to worry about Luffy for he was gone for 3 hours now.

'Where did that idiot go?' Nami thought.

"Be right back guys, I'm going go look for our captain..." Nami left the camp fire and headed into the forest. She began searching for him and hoping that she would find him.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Nami called out for Luffy but no luck. She continued to search for him.

One hour later...

Nami hopelessly was in search for Luffy. She was tired from all the walking. Then after thirthy more minutes she gotten to the candy heart pit. 'I remember this place.' Nami thought. She saw Luffy walking in circles. Nami slapped her own forehead and ran to him.

"Luffy!" Luffy quickly turned around and saw Nami running to him.

"

Yeah, Nami?" But Luffy received a bonk on his head by Nami.

"I told you, don't wander around and get yourself lost, you idiot!" Nami yelled mad.

"Well I was looking for something!" Luffy yelled back

"What is it?" Nami yelled.

"This!" Luffy gave it to Nami. An orange heart shaped candy. Nami read the text on the heart  
shaped candy and it reads... "I'm lost without you..." Nami's eyes slowly widened and blushed slightly and quickly looked back up to Luffy who had red scarlet cheeks on his face.

"I just wanted to give you that, for saving me when I fell into the water. I don't know where I would be, without you." Luffy said nervously. Nami slightly blushed and hugged Luffy tightly.

"It's no problem..." Nami whispered into Luffy's ear. They both look directly at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Luffy blushed slightly for being too close for comfort but they slowly leaned forward. Nami looked at Luffy on how cute he his when he blushed. Nami looked at his lips and it looked so inviting. Nami cupped Luffy cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Luffy blushed like crazy and his eyes shot wide open but soon he melted into the kiss and kissed back.

Soon they broke up the kiss and both had red tints on their faces. They stared at each other and let a nervous laugh.

"That was..."

"Good..." They both smiled weakly at each other. The sky was completely dark and it was time to head back because the crew might be worried about them.

"Let's head back now..." Nami said and Luffy nodded. Nami grabbed a hold of Luffy's hand which made Luffy blush a little. "What? I'm just making sure you don't get lost." Nami smirked and Luffy smiled and they walked hand to hand back to the campfire.

'Yeah... I would be defiantly be lost with out her...'

END OF ONE SHOT

Wow this one was the longest one shot i have ever made. I want to thank the LuNa master her self Yasaonna-chan for helping me again. And tell me should i make a chapter story or just continue with the one shot? But please please please REVIEW!

Totashi saying PCE OUT XD


End file.
